wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamondbacks
The Diamondbacks are a loyalist Space Marine chapter created in the 36th Millennium from the gene-seed of the stoic Imperial Fists during an unknown Founding. Hailing from the harsh desert world of Tejaz, this Chapter is a notable adherent of the ''Codex Astartes''. However, they have been noted for being unusually adept at their marksmanship skills, and have a higher than normal number of designated marksmen within their ranks. Despite such discrepancies, the Diamondbacks have continuously stood steadfast against the Forces of Chaos, standing eternal vigil against signs of threats to their home system and those Imperial worlds in surrounding systems. However, despite their long and glorious battle-record, this Chapter is held in suspicion by the Inquisition due to their unusual mastery at marksmanship and highly independent streak, and have on occasion, have clashed with one another down the long millennia. Chapter History The full history of the Diamondbacks is unknown, due to the Inquisition tampering with the records. However, it is said that the chapter have partaken in many grand crusades among the stars. Notable Campaigns Not many battles are documented to have included the Diamondbacks, although one fleet-based battle has been recorded in great detail. The Diamondbacks flagship, known as Come and Take It, and a Gladius ship named Don't Tread on Me, came into conflict with a fleet of World Eaters, though the exact location was unfortunately classified by the Inquisition. What went down was not certain; all that is known is that the Diamondbacks somehow survived the battle with little damage to their ships. What is also known is that their ammunition was hardly depleted at all, yet all the World Eaters ships were destroyed. This scenario makes sense, considering that the Diamondbacks are known for being one of, if not the, most accurate shots of any Astartes. This has made the Inquisition skeptical and suspicious of such skills, though they have never found any taint of Chaos within the chapter. They are so accurate with their shots that it is not uncommon for other Astartes chapters to ask to borrow some of their ammunition. Chapter Home World Their home world is a desert death world of Tejaz (pronounced Tayhahz), located in the western most reach of Segmentum Obscurus. Orbiting this planet are two moons, Austona and Alamus, which each have become a garrison outpost for the chapter. The planet itself has a population that consists of renegade outlaws and cut throat bandits, usually starting their criminal campaigns at an early age. These young boys are perfect candidates for recruitment by the Diamondbacks chaplains, who are known within the chapter as the Preacher Men. Fortress-Monastery Their fortress monastery is known as Dallasar, located within the deepest ravine in all of Tejaz, a deep gorge known as the Jaws of Death. Chapter Recruitment The chapter's signature weapon is the power whip, which they call Viper Tongues. They practice with these weapons upon Large Horns, which are giant horned predators on Tejaz. It is Diamondback tradition to have aspirants hunt down Large Horns in the desert wastelands and ravines of Tejaz with nothing but a power whip and a knife. Should he return with the head and pelt of the creature, they are then accepted as brother Astartes. Another tradition is an honor duel known as the Duel of Hot Irons, where two battle-brothers will walk fifty passes from each other and fire non lethal shots at one another, whoever lands the shot first is the winner. Chapter Organisation The Diamondbacks follow the ''Codex Astartes'', though not to the letter. They agree that the chapter should only have one thousand Space Marines, but they utilize five companies instead of ten, having a biker company named Rough Riders, and a company that ultilizes power sabers, which are unique to the chapter. The chapter also accepts the Primaris Marines, even going as far as giving the Reivers their own company known as the Mamba squads. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Preacher Man' - Chaplain equivalent. *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Combat Doctrine The Diamondbacks are primarily blitz fighters, hitting their enemy from afar, but will hold sieges as many of the Imperial Fist chapters do. Chapter Gene-Seed The Chapter's gene-seed is derived from the Imperial Fists, yet there is a cosmetic mutation in that all members of the chapter have developed some unusual physical idiosyncrasies, including a forked tongues and sharpened fangs that produce a highly toxic venom, though this nothing more than a cosmetic flaw. It is theorized by the Inquisition that the cause for the chapter's notorious marksmanship is a mutation that causes the eyes and nervous system to synchronize to a level unreachable by most other Astartes. It also explains why the Astartes of the Diamondbacks also have red viper-like eyes, although they do not glow with luminescence like the Astartes of the Salamanders Chapter. The reason for why a chapter made from Imperial Fists gene-seed has such mutations is unknown, but it is theorized that exposure to the diet of the Astartes might play a part in mutating the gene-seed. The Diamondbacks once dined on a rare fruit from Tejaz that would heighten their senses before training. This fruit was harvested from a bush out in the desert wastelands. Ever since the chapter began this tradition, the mutations have only grown more prominent, until the fruit went extinct. Some theorists even go as far as to conclude that the fruit had awoken an already existing yet hidden mutation, even stating that the chapter may have been founded during the 21rst founding, also known as the Cursed Founding. This however cannot be proven without further information. Deathwatch Service The Deathwatch value the Diamondbacks for their incredible marksmanship. However, the Diamondbacks have some resentment towards the Deathwatch, mainly due to the fact that one of the Deathwatch members once said to Diamondbacks Sergeant Jesse Houston that the chapter will be forgotten. The reason why is unknown, though it is noted that the Deathwatch member in question was from the Silver Skulls Chapter, who have a rivalry with the Diamondbacks. When Jesse took this insult to the current Deathwatch leader at the time and place, the said leader simply shrugged it off. Notable Diamondbacks *'Chapter Master Cash Wayne' - Current Chapter Master of the Diamondbacks, Cash Wayne is perhaps the most dauntless of all the Diamondbacks. He has led the chapter since the start of the 39th millennium. *'First Captain Alejandro Del Le Cruz' - First Captain Del Le Cruz is notorious for having the most accurate aim in the Diamondbacks, which says much considering that the Diamondbacks are one of the most accurate shots within all the Adeptus Astartes. His primary weapon is a bolt pistol which he calls simply "Lucky." His skills with Lucky are legendary, even among his brethren. He has been said in one account by one Diamondbacks scout that Alejandro stood against a massive swarm from Hive Fleet Kraken with a few of his lessers, and cut them down with only one bolt round per Tyranid. This deadly accuracy has earned Alejandro the title "The Death Dealer" by his fellow Diamondbacks. *'Preacher Man "Willy" Gaboon' - A Chaplain with such a glare as to strike fear into any xenos he comes across. *'Chief Librarian Dances with Adders' - Chief Librarian Dances with Adders is a powerful psyker who is able to call upon the Emperor, who the Diamondbacks call the Big Man, to guide them in battle and in training. Chapter Fleet The Chapter fleet is called the Fer De Lance, consisting of the following vessels: *''Come and Take It'' (Unknown Class, Battle Barge) - Chapter flagship. *''Lone Ranger'' (Emperor-Class Battleship) *''Don't Tread on Me'' (Gladius-Class Frigate) Also possesses an unknown number of escorts, frigates and various transports and gunships. Chapter Relics *''The Chalice of Dorn'' - According to Chapter legend this relic chalice was a vessel that was drunk from by the Primarch himself, just before the Horus Heresy. *''Tooth of Dorn'' - This relic chainsword is said to harken back to the Great Crusade era and is encased within a statue of the Primarch. *''Fang of the Serpent-'' A deadly power spear that the chapter has given to the Blood Angels as assurance that the Diamondbacks will keep the secret about the Blood Angels' curses of the Red Thirst and Black Rage after learning of these curses while fighting along side one another in an unknown campaign. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Diamondbacks primarily wear black coloured battle-plate, with lime green colour added upon the faceplate, both shoulder pauldron insets and both poleyns (knee guards). The shoulder pauldrons are complimented with silver trim. The Aquila or Imperialis worn on the plastron (chest guard) is also lime green in colour. As a Codex-oriented Chapter, the Diamondbacks utilise the prescribed squad specialist symbols, which are stenciled in black upon their right shoulder pauldron. This indicates a battle-brother's assigned squad specialty (Devastator, Assault, Tactical and Veteran). A small white gothic numeral stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron inset indicates squad assignment. A small white roman numeral stenciled on the left poleyn indicates company assignment. The Terminators of the chapter are reverse coloured, in that their power armor is lime green with a black helm. Chapter Badge The Diamondbacks' Chapter icon takes the form of a black coloured spade symbol with a lime green coiled serpent, ready to pounce, centered upon it. Relations Allies *'Last Wall Chapters' - The Diamondbacks tend to get along with other Imperial Fists chapters, such as the Black Templars and Crimson Fists. *'Salamanders' *'Space Wolves' *'Black Dragons' - Even such Chapters of ill-repute as the Black Dragons find a friend in the Diamondbacks, who see their mutation as nothing more than a tool, and not a plight. Enemies *'Inquisition' - The Diamondbacks do not however, get along with the Inquisition, due to the Inquisition being suspicious of their marksman skills. Notable Quotes By the Diamondbacks About the Diamondbacks Feel free to add your own Videos Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding